


For the Love of Blue Eyes

by angelus2hot



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things he would do for the love of blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For the Love of Blue Eyes  
>  **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Biblo Baggins (Thorin/Bilbo implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 166  
>  **Summary:** The things he would do for the love of blue eyes.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Eighteen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1325296.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/545380/545380_original.png)

Bilbo, his chest heaving with anxiety ducked out of sight and watched the terrifying creature before him. He was tired and lost and he didn’t mind admitting just a little bit hungry. 

Not for the first time he asked himself what he was doing. It wasn’t as if he liked adventures. In all honesty he was quite happy at home with his robe, his books and his comfy chair. So why again was he here lost hiding from a creature he was almost positive wasn’t friendly?

He bit back a silent sigh. There was only one reason he agreed to leave behind everything he held dear and it had nothing to do with the wizard but everything to do with one Thorin Oakenshield. He didn’t understand why or even how all he knew was that the minute he had gazed into those blue eyes of Thorin’s he had known he would follow him anywhere.

Another sigh escaped him. _Why did he have to have blue eyes?_


End file.
